The Pack
by funnymanhu
Summary: this is about 7 girls in middle school who are shape shifters FYI they are going to have ALOT of powers so be prepared  i'll make a key;   PLEASE READ! X3
1. Chapter 1

I spun around , I was surrounded by dark woods I didn't know where I was or where to go "MOM!" I started shouting for my family "Abi…Ang….Aaron!" tears welled up in my eyes but I wasn't going to cry there was no need to. I would find my family and we would all go home and laugh about this. When I saw the opening in the woods my thoughts stopped dead In there tracks I sped up easily hopping over the branches that stuck out in my way. When I burst through the last of the trees it seemed like the light put a spotlight on the surrounding bushes. In the center laid the dead bodys of my family, the pain of their death began to sink in. the tears I had once held back spilled over and I ran towards then "mom" I wimpered . I sank to my knees and laid my head on her chest ." mom get up" and then I was sobbing. A low growl came from in front of me I raised my head to see wolf like eyes looking back but they were feline yellow and then it stepped out and sat in front of me. It had pointed wild cat ears and not a bushy wolf tail but a long silky looking panther tail and the rest of the body was wolf-like, large but not huge so it was like a cross breed with jet black fur, gray paws, and gray streaked on its sides. I was fascinated but scared at the same time, the animal ran at me with its claws stretched out ready to attack me.

**SOOO DO YA LIKE WELL DO YA LET ME KNOW AND I'LL FINISH IT!;)**


	2. PROBLEMS

**SO heres chapter two ENJOY! ;)**

i screamed and sat up. my sister Angela sat next to me with her hands on my shoulder "alicen Marie cooper what are you screaming about?" her eyes were wide with concern."im fine" i answered her still breathing deep" i just had a bad dream." i jumped up and put my cloths on then soon after pulling a brush through my hair a 7:30 i went outside to wait for the bus. i didn't know why but here in loris, south Carolina it was very cold in the mornig but hot in the afternoon. not long after me my two sisters abigal and Angela came out after me ( abigal was 16 and she was tall with long beautiful brunet hair, while Angela was 14 with blonde hair her birthday was a month after mine we were born 11 months apart) and as always Aaron was last ( i don't need to describe him much he was 17 and tall with blond hair and blue eyes)

**5 mins later**

i stood up from the leather bus seat and stumbled off the bus, i went srait to my fluency class with my favorite teacher Mrs. burden then after that i went to my Spanish class. after that dredful class i had another class with my best friend morgan breckinridge we became friends because we both loved the twilight saga a few books written by stephenie meyer. we would always argue about who was for what team edward was mine and team jacob was hers but we would always be friends. but there was one problem with being friends with Morgan and that was her last best friend amber, i hated amber and she absolutely hated me and i didnt really care i would laugh at how much she hated me. morgan didnt want to be friends with her any more because she was a evil Little bicth and ,morgan didnt want to be around her any more so amber tried to take it out on all of morgans other friends and that included jade, megan, karman, jessica, and me. "well..." Morgan said while i stared out the window in science class

"what?" i asked

"are you gonna, insult my jacob and go on and on about edward while i pretend to care?"

"well im thinking about this-"

"Hey girls! No talking!" shouted

'_he really needs to go suck some bricks_' i thought freely. the rest of the day i thought about the dream i had last night it had been the 9Th time i had that dream. only my body was in school my mind was some where else. i waited until Morgan, jade, and i were sitting at lunch (we were like three peas in pod)" i keep having this freaky dream this is like the hundredth time i had it" they both looked surprised but it was Jade who spoke ' well what was it about" i thought about if they would think i was crazy or something but i told them any way. when i finished they were both giggling " alicen are you trying to tell us that your on team Jacob now" Morgan said before she and jade burst out laughing. i was mad that they would think that "he wishes" i said as i rolled my eyes and made a disgusted noise i always made when they even put that though in my head. " no he wishes he could have me and my body" Morgan said before she and jade began laughing again. Morgan was always making jokes but i was always funnier. that night i had that same dream. the next day at lunch i told them i had the dream again and this time Morgan looked around the room. "what are you not telling me Morgan?"

"nothing" she said so i pushed the subject harder

"tell me morgan!"

"fine" she sighed " i had that same dream last night, actually I've been having it for the past week or so"

"there you go now was that so hard" i began laughing at her annoyed expression. but in my head i was thinking about what this could mean. i rose from the table and dumped my tray, i floted trough the rest of the school day thinking of that dream.

that night i stood on the portch and stare out into the woods we live next to. and now i reconized the woods from my dreams they were the ones i was stareing at now. i jumped down and walked into the shadows without rear for some reasoni stood in the surounding bushes and tried to think of what the animal looked like. when the picture popped into my head everything around me turnd cole and a chill rolled down my spine. i opened my eyes and everything was a bit taller_ "that was weird"_ atleast thats what i tried to say but it came out as a low barking sound. i looked down and saw two big gray paws _"what the!" _i leaped back yelping. i needed to find a mirrior. fast. i ran to where my mom parked her silver car. in the reflection stood the animal from my dreams but i was no where to be found_ ' well this has to suck' _i thought aws i relized that this could only mean that the animal in the reflection and in my dreams was me!

**SOOO DO LIKE IT OR DO LOVE IT be cause i dont i really think this chapter sounds pretty stupid but some parts i really love WHAT DO YOU THINK REVIEW PWEASE! ;)**


End file.
